


I am older than you, Man.

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [25]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Methos Being The Oldest Thing In The History Of Ever Because He's Awesome Like That, Poetry, The Author Has No Idea What This Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things have always been.  These things he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am older than you, Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I am older than you, Man.  
> Fandom: Highlander  
> Disclaimer: not my character; title from Brian McCabe  
> Warnings: abstract; primordial!Methos  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 165  
> Point of view: thirdish  
> Notes: this started as poem. I’m not really sure what the final product is.

_Some things have always been. These things he remembers –_

Light, heat, water  
Water from the sky, from the earth, from skin and eyes  
Pain, pain, pain around and in and through and out  
Legs and wings, fingers and claws, fins before all  
Old, old, old like a mountain, old like the ocean, old like the wind  
Older than you, older than them, older than old  
Children but a speck of dust, children buried and burnt  
Light, heat, water, pain, swimming walking flying  
Language, written and spoken, forgotten  
A name before names were, a name no soul knows  
Lightning. Blood lightning, sky lightning, lightning tasted and thrown  
A throne. A sword and a scepter and a scythe  
A pale horse, before horses were  
A horse of lightning, and a scythe,  
Swimming walking flying  
Older than the dirt beneath his feet  
Older than water  
Older than fire  
Older than pain  
Older than time 

_Questions asked. There is an answer he does not give_.


End file.
